


I Saw You on the Idiot Box

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Love Confession, kise in a doctor drama, slight angst, slight angst with happy ending, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aomine admits that television dramas aren't so terrible if they include Kise Ryouta.</p><p>Unless they make him fall in love. Real drama is a lot harder to deal with than t.v. ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You on the Idiot Box

Aomine sees him on television for the first time. He's in one of those stupid hospital dramas his mom likes to watch. She forgets to turn off the damn television before leaving for work and Aomine tries to change the channel so he doesn't have to endure another second of the theatrics, but then _he_ comes on the screen. He's all blond hair, golden eyes, and a smile so bright Aomine swears it was like all the patient's personal ray of sunshine. Or maybe he just wants that to be his own ray of sunshine.

He asks his mom about the blond doctor on her favorite show and suddenly he receives a whirlwind of information about the series, none of which involves the name of the actor who plays his person of interest. He can't silence her long enough to ask what he really wants to know so he waits it out. It's like standing under an awning, waiting for the downpour to end. When he finally feels like he can step out without an umbrella he asks, "So that blond guy, the pretty one, what's his name?"

"Oh, Kazuya? He's gorgeous, Daiki, but he's probably had more girlfriends on that show than all of the other male doctors combined." 

Aomine rolls his eyes. "That's great, mom. Is that his real name?"

"The actor?" She passes him a plate of freshly made onigiri and shakes her head. "Kise Ryouta is his name. I think this was his first appearance in a television show, but he's a real star. An up-and-coming model too. He'll go places for sure."

_Sure is dazzling enough._

~~~

He watches the show every day, records the episodes when his mom is home so he doesn't have to watch them with her. It'll be a lot easier if he doesn't tell her how much he actually likes it. The show is all drama, as he thought it would be, and he really doesn't like all the different relationships. He thinks they should all just be with one person instead of humping everyone in sight like a bunch of horny animals. It's probably the first time he's ever opposed to something like that. It might be because Kise Ryouta is one of the guys doing the humping and maybe– _just maybe_ –he's not too fond of seeing that happen. 

Of course, he's really watching the show just to see Kise and _damn_ that guy can act. Quite a bit of the other acting is subpar in Aomine's opinion which only makes Kise's performance that much more dazzling. He'll never admit it, but some of his performances nearly brings him to tears. 

In fact, it's during one of those emotional episodes that his mother catches him, clutching a pillow against his chest and silently hoping that Kise will save the life of the little girl he's been agonizing over for the past three episodes. 

She makes fun of him–he expects this–but soon sits down and watches the remainder of the episode with him. He wants to be embarrassed, but he forgets all of that as soon as she says, "You know, I think Kazuya is your age. Well, I meant Kise. I heard he doesn't live too far from here and I think the magazines say he attends Kaijou. That's not too far, right?" She smiles and Aomine sits there, mouth agape, wondering why he kept his love of this show hidden from her for so long. It's one thing to give him a name, but he didn't know she was a gold mine of information. If only he knew to dig in sooner. "Maybe you two can be friends if you meet him."

Aomine nods and pushes himself off his bed–he likes watching the episodes in his room where no can see or hear him–and heads straight for the door. "I'm gonna go play some ball," he lies, grabbing his gym bag as he steps out the door. "I'll be back later." 

"Make sure you take the right train!" she calls after him. "Kaijou is located in Kanagawa."

"I said I'm playing ball!" How the hell did she know he was going there? "I don't have to go all the way to Kanagawa to play ball." 

"Just make sure you're not out too late. You know how your father gets."

Aomine rolls his eyes and kicks the front door closed behind him. Sometimes his mom is too perceptive. But he is glad she reminded him where Kaijou is or he might have taken the train in the wrong direction. He usually finds himself in those predicaments when his one track mind can only focus on a certain someone with blond hair and shiny golden eyes. 

~~~

Kaijou has a basketball team and numerous outdoor courts that he can take advantage of. Of course, he isn't at Kaijou for basketball, but he thinks it's a suitable excuse if someone asks. He remembers being here once for a game, but he also remembers deliberately sitting out for that one. Kaijou isn't a weak team, but no one is as strong as Aomine. At least, that's what he believes. No one complains when he sits on the bench anyway, except that loud mouthed Wakamatsu, but Aomine is pretty good at ignoring him. If he gets out of hand Imayoshi steps in a pulls on his reigns a bit. It usually works until Aomine makes some quiet comment about Wakamatsu being a well-trained dog when it comes to Imayoshi and the shouting starts all over again. He tries to remember the outcome of that game, but can only recall the fact that they only beat Kaijou by a minimal number of points, much less than other teams they played. They still won without Aomine, leading him to believe his assumption about Kaijou's lack of worthy talent is the truth.

Basketball aside, Kaijou is an impressive school. The campus is large and there are more students here than he expects there to be, considering its after school hours and the only people here are for clubs and meetings with teachers. Grimacing, he makes his way across the grounds. His eyes focus on any blond head that passes by, but none of them have that silky sheen he's looking for. 

Coming here was an impulsive decision, he decides. He has no idea where Kise is supposed to be. For all he knows, the guy could have a photo shoot or be on set for that stupid doctor show. His mom did mention that he was a model as well. It might have been wise for him to think things through, but hearing that Kise attends a school he knows and that they were around the same age piqued his interest even more. But he knows next to nothing about the layout of this school and even less about Kise himself. 

Frustrated with himself for making such an impromptu trip, he heads toward the only building he remembers; the gym. On they way there, a member of the basketball team intercepts him, recognizing his face from their match against Touou. Aomine isn't as enthusiastic as he is, but this guy appears more than interested in the reason behind Aomine showing up at their school. He lies and claims he came to watch their team practice and, surprisingly, the elder isn't bothered by this. 

"You know, the captain might find it annoying, but he'll talk it over with your captain and probably send someone over to observe yours." He shrugs and lifts a hand to beckon Aomine toward the gym. "It's only fair, right? You watching us practice is kinda like cheating on a test."

Aomine scowls. "It is not," he grumbles in response, switching his gym bag to the opposite shoulder so it doesn't bump the senior's side as they walk. "We beat you last time without watching you practice. It'll happen again."

"Sure, sure." The guy chuckles and reaches for the gym door handle. "The names Moriyama Yoshitaka. Moriyama-senpai to you. You're Aomine, aren't you? The ace that refused to play in our match, right?"

Too startled by the observation to deny it, he nods. 

"Well, we've got a player that'll get you on the court." Moriyama grins and pushes the door open. "He wasn't there for our last game, but he promised he won't miss it this time. He's our ace and we all believe he'd be the perfect match for you." 

Aomine scoffs and pushes past Moriyama, stepping into the gym just in time to see someone fly past him. The guy is several feet off the ground, gripping the ball in an outstretched palm that he slams into the hoop, hanging off the metal rim for dramatic effect before he drops to the court again. Aomine is instantly transfixed. Blond hair, golden eyes, flawless skin, and a dazzling smile like someone opened the doors to a diamond mine. 

_No way._

Moriyama runs forward and slaps Kise on the back. Then Kise laughs. Aomine has never heard such an amazing sound. It's like a blanket of happiness wraps around him, tickles across his skin and even makes his lips curve into a faint smile of their own. It leaves him feeling warm and content and he wants nothing more than to be the one to elicit such a sound.

_Kise Ryouta plays basketball._

As if he could fall any harder. 

"What? Touou's ace?"

Aomine shakes off the lingering distraction and focuses on Kise's face. He's looking at him right now. He's _smiling_ at him. He's walking toward him. Aomine wipes his sweaty palms across his gym shorts and vaguely wonders if his breath smells okay. 

Kise stops right in front of him and extends a hand. "I'm Kise Ryouta."

He hesitates before reaching forward to accept the handshake. His fingers flex and he feels Kise's flex in return. He's got a strong handshake, Aomine notes. He likes it. "Aomine Daiki." 

"I know about you," Kise says as he pulls his hand back, running it through his perfectly tousled hair. How can someone's hair still look so perfect after running back and forth across a basketball court, sweating and panting and everything else that comes with it? "You're the one who didn't play the last time we lost to you." He pauses and eyes Aomine's gym bag. "I say last time because it will be the last time we lose." There's a challenge in those golden eyes ( _damn, they look good up close_ ) and Aomine feels a thrill run up his spine and his fingers itch to knock the ball out from under Kise's arm. "I'll be on the court next game and I'm no pushover, Aominecchi."

His brows rise in confusion. "What the hell did you just call me?"

"I called you Aominecchi." Kise shrugs and turns to head back onto the court. "You're Touou's ace. I have to respect that. I only give nicknames to people I respect." He stops at center court and glances over his shoulder to cast a challenging grin in Aomine's direction. "Why don't you get out here and prove to me that you deserve my respect?" 

The basketball falls out from beneath Kise's arm and Aomine watches as he dribbles it lazily at his side. He follows the motion of the ball with his eyes, every rhythmic bounce against the court like the ticking of his internal clock. It's only a matter of seconds before his alarm goes off like a bomb and his competitive nature takes hold of him, accepting the challenge without a second thought. 

He slips into his basketball shoes moments later and takes those first steps onto the court. The moment he's across from Kise he feels the air in the room change. Everyone else steps off the court and the electricity that hums around him is enough to raise goosebumps across his skin. It's been so long since he's felt this excited to play. It's gotta be Kise, he tells himself. 

Kise bends his knees, still dribbling the ball at his side. "Your move, Aominecchi." 

It takes him a second to register the dare in Kise's voice before he slaps the ball out of his hand as he tries to dip past. Aomine sinks a three pointer with one arm only a few steps away from center court. "My point, Kise." He grins and picks up the ball as it rolls back toward him. "How about you prove to me why I should want your respect?"

He's just about to swerve around Kise when a hand comes out and steals the ball from his grasp just as he had done to Kise only moments before. Spinning around with the intention of stealing it back, the sound of the ball swishing through the opposite net reaches his ears. He stares, eyes wide and jaw slack. Kise stands only a few steps from center court in the same position Aomine had been in when he tossed in the first shot. 

"What the f–" Aomine takes a step forward, watching the net sway back and forth. "Did you just–"

"Point proven," Kise purrs, grabbing the ball to initiate a second face-off.

A spark glistens in Aomine's eyes and a grin spreads wide across his face. Adrenaline courses through his veins, begging him to move, reminding him why he loved this sport so much in the first place. "One shot doesn't prove anything, baka." The teasing insult comes out before he can stop it. 

Kise smirks and Aomine feels something tighten in his lower stomach; a feeling he attributes to his excitement over the game and nothing more. "There will be a lot more than one shot, Aominecchi. I plan on making this last."

_So do I._

~~~

Kise is nothing like his doctor counterpart in the drama he stars in. Hiroka Kazuya, the doctor Kise plays, is suave. He's smart and quick-witted. His mastery in the medical field is surpassed only by his kindness and his genuine desire to save every life he comes into contact with. Kise Ryouta is smart, but he's no genius. He cares about other people, but sometimes he cares about himself a little more. He's not suave unless he's putting on a show for his fans. In fact, he's a bit of klutz and his voice can reach a pitch Aomine swears shouldn't be possible for a man when he turns on that impressive pout and lets loose an obnoxious whine. He's a clingy attention seeker and Aomine can see why he stays in the modeling business as well as on that stupid drama he still can't stop himself from watching. What better place to find attention than in magazines and on screen? 

It's a lot easier than he thought it would be to make friends with Kise, but a lot harder to muster up the guts to ask him out. The first time he tries, Kise hears him wrong and ends up thinking he asked to play a one-on-one. When he agrees, Aomine feels his heart skip a beat. Then Kise asks what court they'll play on Aomine knows he missed his chance. 

The second time he tries Kise laughs. He thinks its a joke and Aomine doesn't know how to tell him he's serious. So he laughs along with Kise (he still can't get over that sound) and slaps him on the back before telling him to shut the hell up and pay for their food. 

They eat out a lot because neither one of them is an amazing cook. Aomine is no chef, but at least he doesn't burn down the kitchen like Kise does. He worries about the blond, constantly wondering whether he'll accidentally fall into his own oven one day. The guy can't even cook himself a damn bowl a rice.

The third time Aomine grows a pair and decides to ask him out, Kise is already in a relationship. He finally agreed to date one of his desperate fans. Aomine can't believe what he's hearing and he asks Kise to repeat himself. Kise talks about how cute she is and how she seems more genuine than most of them. He tells Aomine he's been toying with the idea of attempting a relationship for a while. She just happens to be the first one to pique his interest. Instead of congratulating Kise, he asks how big her rack is. Kise rolls his eyes and slaps Aomine's arm, calling him a pervert and asking if that's the only thing he thinks about.

 _Yeah._ Aomine thinks. _That and you._

~~~

The relationship lasts a grand total of five days. When Kise breaks up with her, the first place he goes is Aomine's house. He lounges on Aomine's bed, his shirt riding up to expose the pale skin of his stomach. Aomine frowns and pulls his eyes away when he realizes he's been staring for the past ten minutes. Kise, of course, is oblivious to his wandering gaze. He flips through his newest photo book that he brought with him, insisting that Aomine keep it because they're friends. What he doesn't know is that Aomine already has the photo book. It's stealthily mixed in with his Mai-chan collection. No one is allowed to touch those, so no one knows about the second collection of photo books he's started. 

"She really was just like all the rest of my fans," Kise says as he angles a page toward Aomine to show him a spread where he's dressed like a boxer; no shirt, loose shorts and heavy gloves. Aomine pushes the book away and Kise huffs, pushing out his lower lip in a pout before continuing, "I mean, I didn't even get to kiss her or anything. She'd turn away and get all embarrassed any time I tried and then go on about how she couldn't believe she was dating me. She'd be texting her friends when we were together, telling them word for word what I said." He sighs and tosses the photo book onto the edge of the bed. "Those people don't even know me, Aominecchi, and they wanna date me for my looks. Everyone wants to date me for my looks."

Aomine glances over his shoulder and comes face to face with Kise who had planted his chin on the edge of the bed. To avoid looking suspicious, he doesn't pull back or flinch away like his body screams at him to do. Instead, he leans his face forward until his lips almost brush against Kise's. "If people knew the real you it'd shatter the perfect image they have, baka Kise." 

"Maaaah, Aominecchi is mean," Kise whines, rolling onto his back. His head hangs off the edge of the bed and Aomine watches as color spreads across his cheeks. "I just want to go on a normal date for once. I want someone to hold my hand and I want a real kiss and––"

"I want, I want, I want," Aomine grumbles, lifting himself onto his knees and propping himself in front of Kise's upside down face. "You're such a kid." Kise frowns and almost protests, but Aomine cuts him off by pressing their lips together. He doesn't know where the courage came from, but it's there and it's strong enough to make him act. The position is awkward. His nose brushes Kise's chin and he can feel Kise's breath against his own. Reaching across the bed, he finds Kise's hand and intertwines their fingers. As he pulls back he whispers, "A real kiss and handholding. Happy?"

Kise is rendered speechless and Aomine actually believes he might have the chance to finally ask the question he's been trying to ask for weeks. But as soon as he tries to get the words out, Kise jerks his hand back and pushes himself off Aomine's bed so quickly he nearly collapses on the floor. Only Aomine's arm around his waist keeps him upright, but he shoves himself away seconds after. 

"Kise, what the fu–"

"Don't tease me like that!" Kise snaps and Aomine notices the tears that glimmer in the corners of his eyes. "You're always making fun of me and treating me like I'm some stupid little kid." Aomine shakes his head, but Kise doesn't let him get a word in. "And then I tell you all this," He waves his hands wildly around him as if the information still lingers in the air. "And you steal a kiss like I was asking you to fulfill my wants when I was only confiding in you. Baka Aominecchi, you don't even care about my feelings." He snatches his photo book from the end of the bed and stomps toward the door. 

"Wait, Kise, I didn't––"

"I'm going home." Kise slams the door behind him.

Before Aomine can react, he hears the front door slam as well and knows he's missed yet another chance. In fact, he might have screwed up any chances he might have had in the future. 

_Fuck me. Why the hell did I have to go and do that?_

~~~

"And Ki-chan just ran out on you?"

He hates that he finally had to admit his feelings to Satsuki, but she's the only person he can go to for this kind of advice. Besides, she already knew about them, so she says. He had told her about his obsession with the show, but nothing more. He figures she must have suspected the blossoming of his feelings back when he admitted he sought out Kise's school just to find the blond beauty. Of course, he should have known that was a dead giveaway, but he doesn't think sometimes. 

He sighs and nods. "I mean, he ran out after shouting at me about how I don't care about his feelings and shit like that. Basically, I'm an insensitive asshole. That's what I got from his outburst."

Satsuki narrows her eyes in thought and taps her forefinger against her lips. "Hmm..." Aomine braces himself for the insults. He expects her to tell him the same thing Kise did because, honestly, he _can_ be an insensitive asshole. She's told him this many times before. "I'm wondering what he meant when he said you don't care about his feelings."

Aomine frowns. "That's what you're wondering?" He shakes his head, completely bewildered. "Of all the things... of course he meant that he didn't really want some guy stealing a kiss or that he doesn't want this shit to get in the way of our friendship. What the hell else would it mean?"

Satsuki shoots him a glare and crosses her arms below her impressive chest. "You can be so stupid sometimes, Dai-chan." 

"Hah?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he has feelings for you too?" 

Aomine's eyes glaze over and his expression blanks. He had gone over so many reasons for Kise's outburst, but none of them included the possibilty that Kise might reciprocate his feelings. Why would he consider that?

"Maybe he's been holding these feelings in, afraid to admit them to you, and he feels like you're just making fun of him by kissing him and holding his hand. What if he was saying all this stuff to you so you'd ask him out?"

"I _have_ asked him out," he snaps, propping his chin in the palm of his hand. He knows he's pouting. He probably looks like Kise right now, but she's been talking him in circles and the last thing he wants to get out of this conversation is fruitless hope. "He laughed at me." 

"How did you ask him?"

"I told him we should date." 

"When?"

"When he was complaining about being asked out by some annoying fans."

Satsuki rolls her eyes. "You really are an idiot."

"What the––"

"You asked him immediately after that?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"He probably thought you were joking." She pushes on his arm and frowns. "It's like you were pretending to be one of his annoying fans. You really have the worst timing sometimes." 

He pauses, thinking over what she said. If he had been in Kise's situation, would he have taken the question seriously? _Probably not._ When he thinks about it now, it probably did come off as a joke.

"Earth to Dai-chan." Satsuki slaps his arm to bring his focus back to the conversation at hand. "If you really wanna date him, then you should probably be pretty serious when you ask him."

"I'm always serious when I ask––"

" _Better timing,_ " she stresses. "You need to tell him how you really feel and let him know that you're not just being an insensitive asshole."

Aomine grumbles to himself and pushes away from the table. "Yeah. Well," He stands and rubs his palm down his face with a sigh. "I can't do that unless he talks to me and he won't answer any of my goddamn calls or texts." 

"Go see him."

"He's not gonna––"

" _Go see him._ " Her voice drops to that dangerous whisper and he knows there's no room for argument. Sometimes, even Satsuki can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

~~~

Kise dodges him the moment he sees him. Aomine expects this reaction, but he's persistent. He follows Kise from his class (he's skipped school in favor of talking to Kise) all the way to his basketball practice, where Kise slams his hand against the wall and tells Aomine to leave him the hell alone. He says he doesn't want to see Aomine, not just yet, and that they have nothing to talk about right now. Aomine is determined though. So he snags Kise's sunglasses off his backpack and slips them into his back pocket before waving goodbye. 

It's not stealing, he tells himself, because he plans on returning them immediately afterward. They are Kise's favorite pair, after all. When he calls to tell Kise he's left them at his house, he knows it will only be a matter of time before the model is at his doorstep asking for them. 

Sure enough, a few hours later he hears a knock at the front door. Kise stands in the entryway, lips doing that pouty thing that make them look so full that Aomine wants nothing more than to deflate them with a kiss. He lets Kise in and beckons him toward his bedroom, despite the grumbling protest that comes along with him. 

"Aominecchi, can I just have my sunglasses?"

"Yeah, yeah. They're right here." Aomine pulls the glasses out of his back pocket and hands them to Kise. He's reluctant to let them go, knowing it's the only leverage he has to keep Kise in his room. 

Kise turns away the moment the glasses are in his possession, but Aomine reaches out and grabs his shoulder to pull him back.

Kise sighs. "I knew you were going to do this." He glances at the bed and deliberately walks past it to take a seat at Aomine's desk instead. "I have a photo shoot at six so you have an hour to talk and then I'm leaving. I don't care if you're not finished."

There is no sparkle in Kise's eyes, no enthusiasm in his voice. As Aomine takes a seat on the edge of his bed, closest to Kise, he starts to wonder if Satsuki was right. If Kise kissed him, not knowing his feelings, at a time when Aomine was feeling down and wanting the love of someone else, wouldn't he think Kise was just making fun of him too? He palms his nape and sighs, knowing he would have felt the same way had their positions been swapped. "You're mad at me," he finally says, internally cursing at himself for starting off with a such a lame observation. Captain Obvious wouldn't even say something like that. 

Kise stares at him, scrunching his nose. "Are you kidding me?"

"Shit, I meant..." He glances at the wall, hoping to find answers in the chipping paint. "Look, you have every right to be mad, Kise. Maybe I was being an asshole, but I didn't mean for it to come off like that."

"You did a pretty bad job of trying to come off as anything else." 

Aomine grimaces. "Yeah, I know. I'm not good with shit like this. I'm not as open as you are." He glances at the shelf that supports his Mai-chan magazines and the rapidly growing, secret collection of Kise Ryouta photo books. He's been keeping a lot of secrets lately and it's about time he let someone know. "Sometimes I don't have the right things to say. I mean, its not as simple as having a script and being doctor pretty boy."

Kise's eyes widen. "Doctor?"

Aomine slaps a hand over his mouth. _Shit. I forgot he doesn't know I watch that._

"You... watch my drama?"

Collecting himself, Aomine puffs out his chest and frowns. "Yeah, I do. So what? It's not a bad show once you get past the relationship drama and some of the other poor acting and the stupid women that cling to you and––"

"You don't like it when women are clinging to me?"

"No! I––" _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He doesn't know why things are getting so out of hand after he planned out what he wanted to say before Kise arrived. "This is all besides the point. What I'm trying to tell you––"

"Aominecchi," Kise interrupts, leaning forward in his seat. "How long have you watched my show?"

Though he tries to reign it in, he feels the heat burn his cheeks and he hopes that it doesn't show as much as he feels like it does. "For a while. Why does matter?"

"Since before we met?"

He grits his teeth and nods his head. 

"Did you really go to Kaijou that day to watch us practice?"

Silence stretches between them. He wants to say yes, but Satsuki's voice reprimands him in the back of his mind. _Be serious. Let him know how you really feel._ It's time to lift the lid off of those secrets. "No," he finally admits. 

Kise leans forward and reaches past Aomine to the shelf that sits beside his bed. He pulls a box off and holds it up in from of Aomine. It's the first season of Kise's drama. "You have all of them, Aominecchi." 

"I said it was a good show, baka, I just––"

"Why did you want to come to Kaijou? To see me?"

Aomine throws his hands up in the air with a defeated growl. "Yes, baka Kise. To see you. I saw you in that damn show that my mom watches all the time and I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought I was just being stupid, or something, but then my mom told me we were the same age and she told me where you went to school." He falls back onto his bed and starts grumbling to the ceiling so he doesn't have to watch the expressions that cross Kise's face. "I thought if I met you in person I wouldn't be so attracted to you. I thought it was that dumb, graceful, charming doctor that I liked. So I figured seeing you would shatter that image. I just _had_ to meet you."

Another silence follows until Kise whispers, "And?"

"And then you played _basketball_ ," Aomine groans, remembering their first one-on-one and how excited it left him. "And you were kinda stupid, and kinda clumsy. You were a whiny, self-centered little pretty boy and sometimes all I want to do is strangle you because I still love all of that shit. None of it made me feel any different. I love the way you trip over your own shoelaces because you're too stupid to remember to tie them sometimes. I love when you take all those stupid selfies and post them your stupid networking sites, but I hate seeing all those comments because I can't stand anyone else being close to you. And I really love that damn pout. All I wanna do is kiss it off your stupidly perfect lips." He lets out another wordless groan of frustration and covers his eyes with the palm of his hand. 

The room is so quiet now he swears he can hear Kise's heartbeat. Or maybe that's his own, if its even still beating after that confession. He wants to leave his own room. He wants to go outside, to go for a run and leave Kise to think about what he said. Staying in the room while he lets the information sink in is almost unbearable. It's like he can hear the rejection on the tip of Kise's tongue. 

Then the edge of the bed sinks and Aomine moves his hand away in time to see Kise lean over his face. "Don't look at me like that, baka." Aomine grumbles, averting his eyes.

Kise pushes his lips out in one of those signature pouts and Aomine glances back at him just in time to catch it. "Don't call me stupid, baka Aominecchi."

Aomine narrows his eyes and frowns. "I just told you what that damn pout does to me and now you're gonna pull that shit with me?"

"Yeah," Kise bends downward and Aomine sees his lips twitch upward. "What are you going to do about it?"

There is a brief moment of hesitation where Aomine internally struggles with his desires and what he thinks is the right answer. When Kise finally gives in to the smile he's been fighting Aomine knows his desire is the same as what is right. A grin spreads across his lips as he lifts a hand to palm Kise's nape. "What's my line here?" he asks, lips brushing Kise's as he speaks.

"I think this is where you say, 'I love you, baka.'"

Aomine chuckles and closes the remaining distance between them after whispering, "Maybe after the kiss."


End file.
